


Shush

by CharityMercy



Category: GOT7, JB - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, jaebum - Fandom
Genre: Choking, F/M, One Shot, Smut, forced silence, rough, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Watching a boring movie with the boys takes a turn.





	Shush

You were lounging around, watching a movie with your boyfriend, JaeBum and his bandmates. You stretch and yawn, your arm brushing against your lover’s chest, you feel him tense. You glance over, raising your eyebrow at him before settling back against him. He slowly tugs you closer against him, then silently pulls you into his lap. Your eyes widen slightly, in surprise, as you feel the reason he’s pulled you into his lap poking into you. He tugs your hips against him and you lean back into him, “Are you tired, baby? Maybe we should go to bed.” you whisper, purposefully loud. You ruffle his hair playfully, then yawn, for effect. He flashes you a mischievous smirk before adding an overly exaggerated stretch and yawns out an affirmative answer. 

 

“Yah! Go to bed already then, and let us watch in peace!” Jackson calls out. “Goodnight, then” Jaebum mumbles before shuffling in mock sleepiness towards the bedroom. You follow, adding an exaggerated stretch for good measure. The boys barely turn to mumble goodnight back. You nearly skip as soon as you are out of sight, your boyfriend stalking behind you, looking a little predatory. Your heart flutters in excitement. 

 

As soon as the door closes, he attacks, teeth sinking into your shoulder so hard you yelp in pain. His hand slaps roughly over your mouth, “Don’t make a peep, kitten.” he smirks, “We don’t want to get caught do we?” you bat your lashes and shake your head, a small smile playing across your lips. He shoves you onto the bed, tossing his shirt off before climbing in after you. You peel your own shirt off tossing it across the room before his lips crash into yours. His hand travels down your body, fingers grazing the waistband of your shorts. He breaks the kiss to issue a single command, “Strip” his voice is barely above a whisper. You quickly scramble out of your clothes, eager to please. He grins, darkly, before tugging you against his body, his fingers easily finding your core as his lips lock with yours again. His shockingly light touch makes you tense, his fingertips just barely grazing your lips. You move your hips against his hand, instantly needing more. He lips pull from yours, nose brushing against yours, “You are a needy kitten tonight” he whispers, voice gruff. You only purr in response, pressing your hips into his hand. He kisses down your neck as his fingers slip into you. You release a breath that you don’t realize you were holding, as the slim digit moves against your walls. He works a dark mark into the sensitive skin under your ear. A quiet moan, slips past your parted lips, as he hits just the right spot. 

 

His free hand covers your mouth, “Quiet, kitten” he growls, his voice fueling your need for him. He continues at his glacial pace, you push your hips against him, urging him to speed up. He does, so gradually, that it’s almost unnoticeable, until you were a panting, writhing mess. You choke back another moan, and feel his lips pull into a smirk. He makes another mark as he speeds up drastically. You bite into your bottom lip, muscles tensed in anticipation. He slipped his free hand around your throat, ensuring your silence. Your strangled noises seem to spur your lover on. Your head was spinning when you climaxed, silently, the sound choked off by the pressure against your throat. 

 

You pull in a deep gasping breath as he releases you, coughing quietly. He smirks again, dipping his head to leave another love bite in the valley between your breasts. You writhe, already overly sensitive. His teeth sink into the soft skin under each breast, you choke back a near endless stream of whimpers and mewls, as he leaves trails of kisses and bites down your sides. He grips your hips, making a path back up to your lips, and guides himself easily into you. He swallows your pleased gasp with a fiery kiss. You press your chest against his, relishing in the feeling of your hardened nipples against the hard planes of his chest. 

 

Your fingers clench his shoulders, he makes a “tsk” sound before pushing your arms over your head. His hands encircle your wrists, pinning you down. You bite your bottom lip, his hips snap into you, roughly. You look up at your lover, his jaw is tensed, his brow knitted together, he looked almost angry. Something about that sent shivers of delight down your spine. He choked back a groan, as his hips slammed into you, the sound was closer to a growl. You gasp, as worked up by his feral sounds as the powerful movement of hips. His gaze meets your and his lips crash against yours with reckless abandon. His teeth sunk into your bottom lip, you moan, your hips moving to meet his powerful thrusts. His lips work down your jaw, his teeth ruining the soft skin of your neck. You press your lips into a hard line, trying to keep from making any sounds as a coil of pleasure built in you. He moans, the sound muffled by your shoulder, the vibrations move through you. His hips reach a pace that you can’t keep up with as you head starts to spin. His grip around your wrists tightens hard enough to leave bruises. He sucks a mark into the joint between your neck and shoulder, then bites down in the same place. 

 

Your back arches as you come undone, soundlessly, save for a quiet gasping breath. He slows for momentarily, allowing you to come down, you press your hips against him once your head stops spinning. He keeps a slow space, but his thrusts get stronger, hitting the perfect spot within you. You can barely hold back a whimper, he smirks. You clench your muscles around him, watching a wave of pleasure cross his face, the corners of your mouth briefly before he envelops you in a kiss, speeding to a punishing pace. Your mewls are swallowed up as his tongue slips deftly past your lips. You feel the vibrations from his moan play through you, setting you afire. His blunt nails dig into your wrists, your nails leave half-moon indentations in your palms as you squeeze your hands into tight fists. Your walls clamp around him as you climax, he isn’t far behind you, a desperate groan gets muffled by the kiss, as he spills into you. 

 

He releases your hands, and gently brushes a few sweaty strands of hair from your forehead. He rolls the pair of you over, so you are both on your side face to face. You brush your nose against his, coaxing him into a soft kiss. His arm slips around your waist, tugging you even closer to him. You relax into him, completely blissed out. He breaks the kiss, his hand rubbing against your shoulders soothingly. He places a gentle kiss on your on the bridge of your nose before whispering, “I love you, Kitten” you blush lightly, heart skipping a beat, before responding with a soft, “I love you, too”. He sighs contently before his eyes close and he drifts gently to sleep. You are close behind him, lulled by the sound of his deep even breaths.


End file.
